


Discord Made Me Do It (an art collection)

by vulcan_slash_robot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Laces, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Popsicles, pinup pose, popsicle erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot
Summary: The discord server I hang out in is full of wonderful people who are full of insane ideas and sometimes they need to be drawn. I'd rather not have eighteen billion separate works for such things, so let's collect them here. Tags to be added as we go along, rating may change.1-Tony in fancy undies2-Softcore Popsicle porn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was not aware that a conversation on the merits of panties could possibly go on that long, and yet I feel almost certain that it wouldn't take much to start the whole process over again.


	2. Mild Misuse of Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame FestiveFerret, mostly, although Kasu and athletiger were complicit at best.

 

Bonus sequel: 


End file.
